Break the Ice
by angelflutest
Summary: Brittany is back but something has changed about her, will Roman forgive her for leaving and accept what she is or will the new girl in town ruin what's left of their relationship? Can she save Peter after he changes on the wrong moon?


**I'm back!**  
 **I finally had time to make a sequel to Contagious!**  
 **As always I own nothing and don't have anything even if you wanted to sue me.**  
 **Enjoy!**

Six months, six months I've been gone. I never intended to come back to this little town. But one phone call from my cousin and I was driving back, pushing my car past its limits. That one call was going to bring me back to my Upir and I wasn't entirely to sure I was ready to face him. The call that my mother was in jail, something no child ever wants to hear, made worse by the fact that we were gypsies, and gypsies were hated in the system.  
"How are we going to fix this?"  
I mumble under my breath as I flew past the dreaded, faded, 'Welcome to Hemlock Grove' sign. Pushing my car a little harder I quickly looked for the lawyers office. Spotting it I slammed on the breaks and slid into a parking lot before running inside, immediately spotting Destiny and Peter. Walking up I hugged Destiny before hugging Peter, hanging on to him a little longer.  
"We'll get her out of there. I promise."  
Pulling back I looked up at my brother as he nodded at me before we were called to talk to the lawyer, taking a seat at a table I watched as the woman that would represent my mother walked in with a fairly thick folder.  
"Credit card fraud, check kitting, manufacturing counterfeit handicap placards, selling muskrat meat as USDA certified ground beef, trespassing as a circus clown."  
I rolled my eyes and watched as the lawyer took a seat at the table and continued looking at the paper before looking at us.  
"What was she planning to do with a baby elephant?"  
"She knew a guy."  
I glared at my brother and elbowed him, knowing his attitude was not going to help us.  
"Your mother's led a colorful life."  
I shook my head as Peter spoke up again, revealing something my cousin failed to tell me.  
"It's bullshit. Her bail was denied."  
"Lynda's not a threat to anybody."  
Destiny chimed in as I nodded in agreement, our mother was relatively harmless.  
"Law enforcement is making a case that the Romani are an organized criminal enterprise."  
I started laughing.  
"Of course we are, that's why we're talking to a lawyer instead of using our connections to get her out."  
My comment was laced with sarcasm causing the lawyer to give me a level look.  
"They're coming after her under federal RICO statutes. It's how the government sends the message it's keeping America safe. Your mother could be facing serious time."  
I looked up at that.  
"How much?"  
"Depends on how much of this the prosecution tries to make stick. She's being extradieted back to Hemlock County to face charges."  
We looked at Destiny as she smiled at us.  
"You can stay with me. At least, she'll have family close by. It's good that she'll be back in Hemlock Grove, right?"  
The lawyer looked back at the file.  
"Mixed. The judge is a twat but I know the prosecutor. We could try to plea down."  
I shook my head as Peter voiced my thoughts.  
"She can't do a stretch. She's not Black or Hispanic, and the Aryan slime just want to finish off what Hitler did to our people. She has no one looking out for her on the inside."  
The lawyer spoke up.  
"My retainer's 20,000."  
My mouth dropped, we didn't have that kind of money.  
"Can that be paid in installments?"  
I shook my head and looked at Destiny.  
"She means for us to hire her she needs 20,000 upfront. Like a down payment."  
As my cousin and brother sat back in shock, shaking my head I smiled at the lawyer, knowing full well she was taking a chance at representing a Romani.  
"Give us a little time to get the money together, do you have a card?"  
The lawyer nodded and handed me her business card.  
"We'll be in touch."  
She nodded and shook my hand before we left.  
"What are we going to do?"  
I smiled and hugged Peter.  
"We are going to go to Destiny's. Get some sleep. And talk about it in the morning. Give us sometime to think."  
He nodded as I hugged him before looking at Destiny.  
"I'll follow you."  
She nodded as we climbed into our separate cars and drove to a cute little yellow house in the city.  
"I like it Destiny, you stepped up."  
She laughed as she opened the door.  
"Settle in you two, it's been a long day."  
Laying on the couch I smiled when Peter laid down on the floor next to me, silence falling over us for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"What happened to the baby?"  
I sighed and shook my head, starring at the ceiling.  
"I lost it. Apparently I'm not exactly human either."  
Peter sat up and looked at me.  
"What do you mean?"  
I shrugged.  
"I'm kind of like you, just with control."  
Peter shook his head before falling back to the floor.  
"Get some sleep wolf."  
I laughed and lightly smacked him before passing out.

"I can't believe I have to ask him."  
We looked up at the modern house.  
"Neither of us have the money, he's the only one that does."  
Peter sighed and we slowly got out of Destiny's car. Approaching the house with caution as I sniffed the air.  
"He's here."  
Peter looked at me and tried not to roll his eyes as he rang the doorbell before a buzzing was heard and he pushed open the door. Walking in behind him I looked up to see Roman standing on top of the stairs glaring at us.  
"Nice digs."  
Peter was met with silence as Roman turned his glare on me, Peter tried talking to him again, causing him to focus on Peter.  
"Look, I know things were bad when I split."  
"Fuck you."  
I sighed and continued to watch the pair, knowing this was going to go nowhere.  
"Just hear me out."  
"Not interested."  
"Please."  
"We're done."  
"Lynda's in jail. We need your help."  
"No."  
I shook my head and felt my wolf hang her head at Roman's void voice.  
"Fuck. Be mad at me. But this is Lynda we're talking about."  
"Well sounds like she fucked up. Not my problem."  
I slowly approached my brother causing Roman to stare at me again.  
"She was always good to you. She's not gonna make it in there."  
At the look I gave him Roman caved ever so slightly, enough to spark his curiosity.  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
Before Peter could say it I stepped in front of him and spoke up.  
"We need money to hire a lawyer."  
"So you came here to beg."  
I gave him a level look as he scoffed, Peter slowly pulling me back behind him.  
"Can you please loan me twenty thousand dollars?"  
"I'll pay you back."  
I was praying Roman would give up the grudge he held against us.  
"I always liked your mother. She baked cookies. My mother never baked cookies. I can shoot you the dough. I'm not gonna do that. I'm not giving you shit."  
I hung my head as Peter tried to real in his anger.  
"Maybe you forgot I saved your life."  
"Shelley saved yours."  
I felt tears spring up, none of us wanted to remember what had happened.  
"I think about her all the time. She might still be out there."  
"She died alone. And when Letha died, and I need you, both of you, you tucked your dick between your legs and ran away like the little fucking bitches you are."  
Roman walked down till he was eye level with Peter.  
"Get out of my house."  
"Roman, please."  
"Get out of my house."  
Peter turned to leave and I turned towards Roman.  
"I'm sorry Roman."  
My voice was soft as I looked at him, seeing he was on the verge of tears himself as he took a steady breath.  
"Get out."  
I sighed and lightly kissed his cheek before walking out the door and out to the car where Peter was waiting.  
"Change his mind?"  
I shook my head and wiped at the tears that threatened to spill.  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
"I know some guys."  
I turned and looked at Peter as he drove us back.  
"Peter no. That's dangerous! The wolf will take over."  
"It's what I have to do."  
I growled and glared at my brother, knowing full well what he was going to do and knowing it was forbidden.

Hearing the music start I looked at the moon, feeling my wolf whine and pace in my mind as I heard Peter's body cracking.  
"I know girl, I know. There's nothing I can do now."  
My wolf had appeared to me three months ago. A beautiful creature, sand colored fur and blue eyes, I'd never seen anything like her, somehow I knew she was mine. Then I woke up and felt her in my head. Wolves were strange indeed, she wasn't aggressive like Peter's, but she was protective, like she was showing me what I needed to do. Finally the music ended, half an hour later the men were gone and Peter was sleep on the couch. Shaking my head I fell asleep in the hallway.

"Where are you going?"  
I rolled my eyes at my brother as he stared at me.  
"I need to have fun, so I'm going to a club a few towns over for a few hours."  
Continuing to apply my makeup with steady hands I watched as Peter took in how I looked.  
"Dressed like that? You'll be lucky if you don't get ruffied."  
I laughed and turned to him, knowing my dress didn't leave much to the imagination.  
"I'll be careful, like always. I didn't spend six months living under a rock you know."  
He sighed as I hugged him and walked out to my car, taking off for the club I had heard about.

As the music played I lost myself, knowing I was a better dancer than the girls on the floor.  
"I didn't think this was your thing."  
Pausing I turned and stopped when I saw Roman.  
"I didn't think you liked this either."  
He cracked a smile and started dancing with me.  
"You look good Brittany."  
I smiled.  
"You too Roman."  
I felt him grab my hips.  
"Why don't we get out of here?"  
I thought for a moment before nodding.  
"Sounds good."

 **Remember to review and I will update as soon as possible!**


End file.
